Raibane Rumble
by Germ Free Zone
Summary: What in the hell is a Raibane? And why are they rejected from all others? Why are they secluded?
1. Rakka's Dream! Birth?

**Raibane Rumble  
**By Dipstickels

"Kuu! Kuu wait up, don't go! Come back Kuu! Come back!" Rakka tripped, falling face down in a mud puddle that happened to be conveniently placed in the particular place she was running. Lifting her head from the mud puddle, and scraping her arm over her eye to remove as much as the mud from her face as she could, she noticed Kuu in the distance. Her eyes covered in her thick blonde hair, and a smug expression on her face, she turned and continued on her way.

"Kuu! Come back! Come back! Don't leave me Kuu! Don't leave me, Senpai!"

However, Kuu did leave and she didn't give a second glance back, and she disappeared from sight.

The scenery changed, although the mud puddle that Rakka's head was in didn't. A strange sensation came over her body – a kind of hurt that she felt as she tried to move her wings. Rakka moved up into a sitting position, her eyes turning around the area. She was in a clearing, although the clearing was surrounded by dense forest.

Her brown eyes moved over the scenery, and then fell on a small run-down cottage like house. As if her previous betrayal from Kuu was long forgotten, Rakka rolled up into a typical kneeling position, and attempted to move her wings. Ow!

She took her hand, and placed them on top of her left wing. Ow!

Rakka was absolutely bewildered. Why on earth did her wings hurt so much? Rakka tried to touch her wings again. Double ow!

She winced, and looked around – through her mud mask, and found that her eyes settled quite clearly on the run-down cottage, as she watched the doors open.

"I'm just going out for a bit!"

"Watch it, Kie, I don't want you too…"

Why did they seem so far away? They were only no more than five metres away from her, and yet their voices seemed like that from the distance. And, why hadn't they noticed her? And why weren't their features noticeable?

She noticed that the person saying good-bye, this 'Kie', was obviously a male, and he was the only person that was really noticeable in the picture along with the some-what girl figure he was speaking too in the doorway.

The pair of them bid their goodbyes with a strange wave of the hand, and the not-so-clear figure closed the door.

Kie became more noticeable to Rakka. His hair was blue, although it conveniently covered his eyes. Rakka suspected he was human, until she spotted the charcoal wings that emerged his back… but they didn't stop there. The wings grew from his back, and Kie didn't seem to notice or care. Rakka then noticed that they didn't stop at the normal size for Haibane wings, no, they continued much further, and they were much, much larger. The wings finally stopped growing, when Kie stood in front of the wide-eyed, and surprisingly crying Rakka. Why hadn't Rakka noticed she was crying before? Rakka's hand moved up to touch the water that was spilling from her eyes – she couldn't feel moisture of the water. Everything around her had frozen.

"Do you need some help there, Miss?" Kie bent down slightly, taking his enormous wings with him, they were now so large, that Rakka thought it could probably fly if he wanted to, no, she was sure that he could fly if he so desired.

Rakka looked at the hand that Kie had offered her to help her up. He didn't seem so bad, in the long run, his face looked kind, and if she ignored the huge wings on his back – he looked perfectly fine! That was not, however, what came out of her mouth.

"No! You keep away from me! Don't come any closer, keep away from me! Keep away! Reki! Kana! Hikari! Anybody!"

Rakka shut her eyes tight, and screamed like there was no tomorrow, sending the mud from her face flying all over the boys trousers, and still, Kie didn't withdraw his hand. Rakka didn't know why she was screaming, and it struck her as weird that she couldn't stop. In the end, she had to forcibly cover her mouth with her hands, and even then, there was a muffled sound emitting it.

"I guess you don't want my help then." The blue haired Kie withdrew his hand from Rakka, and stated quite clearly, "You are just like them.", and spread his wings out wide – lifting up from the ground, rather like a Crow did.

The picture then cracked like a mirror would, and piece by piece it fell into darkness – along with Rakka.

"Help me! Help me! Please, Sir, Help me! Anybody! Help me!" Rakka outstretched her arm towards the hovering boy, who simply replied;

"You don't need my help, Haibane, no Haibane needs the help of a Raibane."

Rakka's body turned over the other way, and she couldn't see the boy anymore. What she could see was a grassy ground, and she was headed straight for it…

Rakka awoke in a cold sweat. Her bed-sheets turned in every angle, and her hair stuck up more than usual, this suggested that she had been moving around more in her sleep.

Her eyes automatically looked towards the set-up frogs that had once belong to Kuu. Kuu! She had dreamt about her, hadn't she? That's when Kuu's face materialized in her mind, that smug expression that she'd held as she looked back at Rakka in the dream. Rakka stuck her head in her hands, and began to cry, as well as recall the rest of her dream.

That boy, who was he, and why, why were his wings so large? Why didn't he help her? And why was she screaming at him?

Tears gave way to confusion, as she recalled as much detail from her dream as she could. The puddle, the house, the boy, Kuu… and that was it. Only segments of the dream remained.

"Rakka! Rakka quick! Quick Rakka!"

Rakka looked up. A very hyperventilating Kana burst into Rakka's room, and basically ignored the fact that her eyes were red, and she looked more beaten than usual. "It-It's started! The hatching! It's started! The twins! They-They're being born!"

Rakka jumped from her bed, and in the process completely forgot the dream. The two small seeds that she'd found after Reki had left, were hatching! She knew that it was going to happen soon, but she didn't expect it to happen at four am in the morning.

Not bothering to get herself changed, Rakka ran with Kana down the hallway, and toward the room where the she'd first seen the small seedpods.

When she burst in – she got covered in slime.

Wiping the slime off of her face, she turned to look at what exactly had sprayed her. Sprawled on the ground were two small children, one male, the other female. Both were looked exactly the same, and she was sure that they both had dark brown hair.

Rakka ran forward, towards the girl, along with Nemu, although Hikari and Kana ran toward the boy. Their faces dropped immediately, and they turned, walking towards the girl – leaving the unconscious boy to lie there.

"Ka-"

"That boys a Raibane." Kana said, leaning down to take a look at the girl.

"A Raibane!" Nemu was startled, and it appeared that everybody except for Rakka knew what a Raibane was.

Still, Rakka couldn't leave the poor boy lying there, and left the girl to the others, and picked up the small boy. The pair of them couldn't be over the age of eight.

But, one thing still weighed on Rakka's mind. What in the hell was a Raibane?

* * *

WHOOT! I have finished Chapter one. Isn't that great? Don't you just want to hug me? I know I do! Oh, and in case you were wondering, this story is set after the series ended o.o;

Anyways, I thought I'd put the disclaimer down here!

**Disclaimer: **Haibane Renmei is lisenced to the dudes who created it n.n; I don't own any characters but the "Raibane", and the two little twin type people oO;


	2. Meet the Raibane! Branding

Chapter two! WHOO! This one was _extremely _hard to write for some reason, so its not perfect, and to most people standards it's probably extremely badly written. But, hey, I have the guts to accept and state that here, so take that oo;  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter, starting with the disclaimer n.n

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own in this story are the Raibane oo; So, I'm sure that you can guess that I don't own Haibane Renmei n.n

* * *

"A Raibane."

"Raibane?" The voices in the room rung together in harmony, in a rather strange fashion. Each were utterly surprised that the word had been uttered, and being uttered, it obviously meant that they said it rather loudly.

"A Raibane has been born in Old Home."

"You always know these things, Momo!" The only female voice in the group cooed, shoving her face dangerously close to the handsome nine-teen-year-old-looking-boy, who moved back with a 'don't-you-do-that-to-me' look on his face.

The group that were discussing – if you could call it that – the birth of the Raibane, were a group of four (three males, one female), each of which looked about the age of nineteen, and not a day older. They had ordinary faces – maybe not the hair colour, seeing that the male leaning out of the open window of their shack had striking blue hair, but basically everything else – in fact, they could have been Haibane, if their wings hadn't been positioned differently. In fact, where their wings were, was just… wrong.

"Gah. There's too many Raibane's these days!"

The blue-haired man turned his attention toward a boy with deep brown hair, who was leaning back on a random chair, before turning his attention back to the surroundings outside. The surroundings never changed, it was always forest, forest and more forest. They were smack bang in the middle of the forest, but the only problem was that they hardly knew what forest they were in – only two out of the four dared to even leave their small clearing.

"Excuse me, winged-butted-dimwit, there are only four of us!" The female thwapped the brown-haired boy on the head sharply, and he responded with a giant "OW!"

* * *

"What is a Raibane?" Rakka asked, kneeling beside the newly born male Raibane, as he'd been named by the Old Home Haibane, and replacing the wash-cloth on his head. In fact, she seemed to be the only person interested in taking care of the small boy, the others too into the girl.

"A Raibane," Hikari said, sparing her a glance. Rakka looked extremely worried – it was as if she'd heard the word 'Raibane' somewhere before. "Is a Haibane that is born just not… right."

"Not just right?" Kana stated, or more-or-less yelled from the other side of the room, "A Raibane is the devil! They symbolise the worst kind of bad luck, and now, we have one in this room!"

"But he doesn't look like he brings bad luck…" Rakka said, bending down closer to the sleeping face to get a better look. "He looks… peaceful."

"Don't be fooled, Rakka." Hikari said, once again replacing the washer from the sweating Haibane, "We lost a Haibane to them once."

"How?" Rakka turned her attention away from the boy for a second, to look at Hikari.

"She was… murdered… a few years back."

"Oh." Rakka said, looking down at the mat, then back to the boy. Perhaps they really were bad…

"Perhaps I can explain." Nemu said, walking in. Nobody had noticed she was gone, and Hikari and Rakka both jumped at her voice. She'd emerged with what looked to be a cow brand – and a pot of extremely hot coals.

"A Raibane," She explained, taking a seat next to Rakka, and picking up the boys right arm – then noticed the bruising. "Is a Haibane born with wings on different parts of their bodies, or they are too big, or too small, or they're born with only one wing. We don't know how it started, but every Haibane grows up hating all Raibanes."

"Oh! So, where are this boy's wings going to grow?"

"His hands."

"Oh."

Nemu made a clucking sound with her tongue as she ran her finger lightly over the lump, then turned to look at the branding equiptment she'd brought in.

"… Nemu… what is that here for?" Rakka asked, looking at it with concern.

"Raibane's are not given Halos like Haibane are, instead," she started, while rolling the boy over, onto his stomach. "Instead, they have a Kanji branded onto them, normally on their hands, but with this one, I guess we'll have to go with the shoulder instead."

Needless to say, the night was not only full of blood and wings, but hot coals as well.

* * *

Every Raibane can sense the pain of another, and when the blue haired Raibane woke in a cold sweat that night, he seemed to know why. That newly born Raibane, was not only growing his wings – but he was getting branded as well! The nerve of the Haibane, how dare they even think of branding him without their consent!

He jumped out of his bed – which happened to be a bunk, and he made a massive thud on landing, causing the girl of the group, who slept below him to roll up, rubbing her eyes. "Kie… where are you going?"

"To get the Raibane,"

"It's Three-am in the morning!"

"They've branded him."

The line ran through the house, and met the ears, not only of the girl, but of the other pair as well – who didn't hesitate to race from the room they shared into the room that occupied Kie and the girl.

"They branded him?" The Raibane with the wings just above his buttocks said, putting his hands on his hips. The Raibane dubbed 'Momo' said nothing.

"I'm going to get him." Kie stated, turning to walk away, but his hand was caught by the girl, who looked increasingly worried. "Don't worry, Mai," He cooed in the only way he possibley could. Poor Mai hadn't left the shack since she came, she was much too afraid of what people would think of the girl that had two wings poking out the side of her head.

"…" She didn't reply, but let go of her Brothers hand none-the-less.

"Be careful, man." The Butt-winged-Raibane said, petting Kie rather roughly on the shoulder. Kie simply rolled his eyes. When ever he left the safety of the hut, the others just seemed to worry. Momo seemed to get the drift, and he muttered in his normal boring voice, "I'll go with him."

This seemed to calm the other pair.

"Well… See you both later!" Kie said, trying to sound enthusiastic to help 'up' the pair that were being left behind. Momo simply lifted his arm, and gave a short wave, before leaving.


End file.
